one call away
by ELFturtlefish
Summary: Ternyata hanya choi siwon lah yang mampu menaklukkan hati kim yesung :) Yewon/wonsung , hanchul, minwook fanfiction. Cast: yesung, siwon , heechul sungmin,ryeowook , hangeng. Ff numpang lewat. RnR please


Disc: para pemain bukan milikku yg pasti milik Tuhan Yme, keluarga, agensi , super junior dan pastinya elf. Tapi cerita ini milik saya :)

.

"YEWON FANFICTION"

\happy reading^^/

.

"Ck, bisakah kalian berhenti mengumbar kemesraan di depanku hah ?" ucap yesung malas sambil memandang keempat sahabatnya yang saat ini sedang duduk di hadapannya. Selalu seperti ini, setiap kali mereka berkumpul ia selalu menjadi penonton drama gratis yang di sajikan sahabat-sahabatnya yang sangat 'pengertian' itu.

Yesung, sungmin, ryeowook, heechul dan hangeng adalah sahabat baik sejak dari tingkat senior high school hingga sekarang mereka sudah berada di tingkat universitas. Kemanapun mereka selalu bersama, namun ada satu hal menarik di sini, yaitu yesung adalah satu-satunya yang masih jomblo di antara mereka berlima. Karena sungmin adalah kekasih dari ryeowook, begitu juga dengan heechul yang merupakan kekasih dari hangeng. Entah apa yang membuat yesung sampai sekarang belum juga memiliki kekasih semenjak putus dengan kekasihnya kim kibum 3 tahun yang lalu. Yang jelas hingga saat ini belum ada satupun namja ataupun yeoja yang bisa membuatnya melepaskan gelar 'jones' yang sudah cukup lama disandangnya.

"Kkkk~ bilang saja kau iri yesungie, makanya jangan kelamaan jomblo." ejek ryeowook.

"Kalian ini sahabat macam apa, bukannya menjaga perasaanku malah mengejekku." seru yesung kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha.. Kau mau kucarikan kekasih lagi yesungie ?" tawar heechul mencoba memberi solusi.

"Ani. Terima kasih banyak kim heechul. Semua yang kau jodohkan padaku tidak pernah ada yang benar." tolak yesung sambil bergidik ngeri saat mengingat semua namja yang pernah heechul jodohkan padanya tidak pernah ada yang benar. Ada yang maniak game, ada yang sangat kekanakan dan yang terakhir bahkan ia di jodohkan dengan namja tampan yang belakangan ia ketahui sangat matrealistis.

"Benar, teman-teman chulie tidak pernah ada yang benar." timpal sungmin sambil terkekeh geli.

"Ya, termasuk kalian." ucap heechul malas.

"Ah yesungie bukankah kau sangat di sukai oleh choi siwon ? Kenapa tidak kau terima saja dia ?" usul hangeng.

"Mwo ? Aku ? Dan choi siwon ? Ck, dia itu bukan tipeku. Namja nerd begitu siapa yang mau." ucap yesung meremehkan.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kampus ini jika seorang choi siwon yang dikenal sebagai namja nerd, yang setiap hari kerjanya hanya membaca buku dengan penampilan yang sangat kuno itu, menyukai kim yesung. Namja manis dan sangat modis yang dikenal cukup pemilih itu. Namun sudah dapat di tebak oleh semua orang bahwa cinta choi siwon hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan karena kim yesung bahkan tak pernah memandangnya sedikitpun.

"Hahaha benar juga, choi siwon itu kan orang berada tapi kenapa penampilannya sangat ketinggalan jaman begitu ya?" tawa ryeowook.

"Molla, mungkin dia tidak mengerti fashion." sahut yesung cuek.

"Ehh.. Orangnya datang tuh." ucap hangeng membuat semuanya menoleh ke arah pintu cafe -tempat mereka berkumpul- dimana orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan baru saja masuk dengan penampilannya yang seperti biasa membuat semua orang memandangnya aneh. Kacamata tebal berbentuk bulat yang menghiasai wajahnya, kemeja kebesaran yang di masukkan, dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang di sisir sangat rapi.

"Cieee.. Yesungie, pangeranmu datang tuh." ucap heechul sambil menahan tawanya.

"Diam kau !" balas yesung sambil mendelik ke arah heechul.

"Ehh mau apa dia ?" seru hangeng saat melihat siwon tiba-tiba berjalan naik ke atas panggung mini yang berada di depan ruang cafe.

"Apa-apaan itu ? Dia mau bernyanyi ? Hahaha." tawa ryeowook saat melihat siwon seperti sedang berdiskusi dengan pemain musik yang biasa mengiringi penyanyi di cafe ini.

Yesung ikut memandang ke arah siwon berada, diam-diam yesung ikut penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang siwon lakukan.

Yesung sedikit tersentak saat siwon tiba-tiba berbalik dan menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Selama ini yesung sering menangkap basah siwon yang sering diam-diam memandanginya, ataupun sekedar meliriknya jika mereka berpapasan di lorong kampus. Dan jujur saja yesung sedikit risih akan sikap siwon itu, tapi entah kenapa hari ini ia malah sedikit gugup ketika siwon menatapnya. 'Ini aneh' batin yesung.

Selama beberapa detik siwon tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari yesung bahkan ketika yesung sudah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Dengan langkah mantap tiba-tiba siwon melangkah mendekati stand mic yang ada di depannya dan mulai berbicara.

"Mohon perhatian semuanya." mulai siwon membuat semua perhatian pengunjung yang ada di cafe teralih padanya.

"Hoh.. Mau apa namja aneh itu ?" seru heechul.

"Kita liat saja sayang." timpal hangeng.

Sementara yesung ia langsung merasakan firasat aneh saat melihat siwon terus berbicara seraya memandanginya.

"Maaf menganggu waktu kalian, hari ini aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk seseorang yang sangat istimewa, yang sudah mencuri seluruh hatiku."

'Huuuuuuuuu'

Sorak sorai para pengunjung di cafe terdengar riuh saat siwon menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Yesungie, dia ingin bernyanyi untukmu tuh." seru ryeowook.

"Yak ! Siapa bila-"

"Dan orang yang istimewa itu adalah namja yang sedang duduk di sana." ucap siwon lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah yesung.

Sontak saja hal itu membuat yesung melongo dan dengan cepat menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu untuk menghindari tatapan menggoda dari para pengunjung yang ada di cafe.

"Wahh.. Punya nyali juga si choi siwon itu." ucap heechul kagum.

"Lagu ini spesial untukmu kim yesung." ucap siwon lagi sambil membuka kacamatanya, lalu mengeluarkan kemejanya yang ia masukkan. Dan terakhir tak lupa ia mengacak rambutnya yang ia tata rapi hingga menjadi sedikit berantakan. (Bayangin wajah siwon di mv opera yang pake jas biru)

"Ye..yesungi coba lihat itu." ucap heechul sambil menyenggol lengan yesung.

"Wae ?" ucap yesung sambil membuka buku menu yang menutupi wajahnya dan mengalihkan tatapanya ke arah yang heechul tunjuk.

'Deg'

Jantung yesung langsung berdebar kencang saat melihat siwon yang sekarang terlihat sangat berbeda. Jika biasanya ia melihat siwon dengan dandanannya yang sangat kuno, kini ia melihat namja itu sangat keren dengan rambut acak-acakan dan kacamata yang sudah terlepas dari wajahnya. Jujur yesung akui siwon sekarang terlihat sangat tampan dengan auranya yang sangat cool.

Yesung tersentak dari lamunannya saat ia melihat siwon yang kembali menatap ke arahnya dengan sangat intens dan memulai nyanyiannya..

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

Suasana cafe yang tadi cukup riuh berubah senyap saat siwon memulai nyanyiannya dengan membawakan lagu milik 'charlie puth - one call away'. Semua tampak terhanyut dengan nyanyian siwon yang terdengar sangat tulus.

Call me, baby, if you need a friend

I just wanna give you love

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

Reaching out to you, so take a chance

No matter where you go

You know you're not alone

Kali ini siwon mengalihkan tatapannya pada seluruh pengunjung cafe seraya melemparkan senyum dimplenya. Diam-diam yesung mulai terhanyut dengan suara siwon dan lagu yang siwon bawakan. Wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas..

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

Come along with me and don't be scared

I just wanna set you free

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

You and me can make it anywhere

For now, we can stay here for a while

Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada yesung, membuat yesung seketika salah tingkah.

Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile

No matter where you go

You know you're not alone

Siwon tersenyum ke arah yesung. Dan tanpa yesung sadari ia pun membalas senyuman siwon dan mulai ikut menggerakkan bibirnya mengikuti nyanyian siwon.

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

And when you're weak I'll be strong

I'm gonna keep holding on

Now don't you worry, it won't be long

Darling, and when you feel like hope is gone

Just run into my arms

Siwon terus bernyanyi sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin yesung tau inilah ungkapan yang tulus dari hatinya hanya untuk yesung.

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one, I'm only one call away..

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

I'm only one call away..

*prok* *prok* *prok*

Suara tepuk tangan yang saling bersahutan memenuhi ruangan cafe saat siwon mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Bahkan yesung ia sampai berdiri dari duduknya dan memberi tepuk tangan untuk siwon.

Siwon tersenyum dan langsung mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia salah tingkah melihat pujaan hatinya yang sepertinya menyukai apa yang ia persembahkan.

Perlahan siwon melangkah turun dari atas panggung dan berjalan ke arah yesung membuat suasana cafe seketika hening.

"Yesungie maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?" tembak siwon langsung begitu sampai di depan yesung.

Yesung memandang siwon sebentar lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah teman-temanya seperti meminta pendapat.

"Terima saja yesungie." bisik heechul semangat yang di balas anggukkan oleh yang lainnya.

Yesung lalu kembali menatap siwon yang memandangnya penuh harap.

"Ne, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu choi siwon." ucap yesung mantap.

Siwon tersenyum senang dan langsung mengenggam tangan yesung. "Kalau begitu, kajja ikut aku. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada kedua orang tuaku dan membicarakan pertunangan kita." ucap siwon dan tanpa menunggu jawaban yesung terlebih dahulu ia sudah menarik tangan namja manis itu beranjak meninggalkan cafe.

"Ya..ya.. Choi siwon tunggu dulu .. Yak !"

"Mulai sekarang kita tidak bisa menyebut yesung jones lagi, bahkan mungkin dia duluan yang akan menikah di antara kita." gumam ryeowook seraya memandang arah kepergian yesung.

"Kau benar wookie." sahut heechul, sungmin dan hangeng kompak.

.

.

FIN :)

Haii aku balik bawa ff yewon yang super gajeh. Ide yang sepintas lewat saat mendengarkan lagu charlie puth di atas :D

Mian jika ada kesamaan cerita, aku gak nyontek kok walau ide ini memang sedikit mainstream.

Spesial buat yang udah support aku di ff aku sebelum-sebelumnya.

.

|Jung heechan|choi yewon11|kimkyusung|jy|higurashy|sparkclouds|cloudssatya|ajib4ff|arum junnie|zysha|mi|jeremy kim84|araaaa|hys|olla|sheawany|nini|min03|deraelf|nonnimELF|guest|kyumin.

Terimakasih untuk review kalian. Sangat berarti buat aku . saranghae \^^/

#wewillwaitchoisiwon

#kissreader


End file.
